


Shirtless

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a while since I posted some random boy art :D I kinda made it as Matty art but then <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/">sherylyn</a> and I instantly came up with a WC story to go with it, so... yeah, up to you to decide :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shirtless

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted some random boy art :D I kinda made it as Matty art but then [](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile)[sherylyn](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/) and I instantly came up with a WC story to go with it, so... yeah, up to you to decide :P

  
[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/qctius9gilvzjep/mattyb.png?dl=0)  



End file.
